


一个失而复得的脑洞

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football -RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	一个失而复得的脑洞

狐媚就瞪着通红的眼睛喃喃自语说，不，还有一个办法，如果我们吃掉他们组织，我就什么都能知道了

然后昏睡两天，再清醒以后就完全不像以前那样混吃等死，开始接手家族的生意扩张势力了

罗伊斯是狐媚吞并一个小家族的时候捡来的，作为一个保镖来说先天条件不太好，身高啊，肌肉啊条件都不算出色

但是狐媚觉得他反应速度很快，有培养价值【也是因为他手下想拿这些俘虏取乐，把他们关在一起要他们自相残杀，本来狐媚就笑眯眯的在一边喝茶聊天，然后突然看到罗伊斯揍原来的兄弟的时候的眼神有点意思，就把人留下来了。他看人毒，知道这种人不容易背叛，所以想养来做贴身保镖

后来就亲手教导了一下格斗啊枪械啊，罗伊斯很努力嘛，因为狐媚身边的人吓唬他说水平不够留不下来就把他送给别的老板折腾233333333

狐媚是没这个想法的，但这种底下人之间的事他也不会直接插手，反正罗伊斯就变成了狐媚最能打的手下之一。他帮狐媚做过很多见不得人的事，狐媚挺宠他的，各种意义上的宠，基本上他的地盘上罗伊斯想干嘛都行，尤其是他后来地盘越来越大，事情越来越多，慢慢的狐媚就要去处理很多官面上的事了，暗地里的很多事都是罗伊斯经手的，不是特别严重的事他也不管，罗伊斯说什么就是什么

还有手下来告过状，说罗伊斯直接下令干嘛干嘛，完全没有跟你汇报过，这是不尊重你的意见吧啦吧啦。被狐媚当了手下所有有实权的部下的面皮笑肉不笑的怼回去说没事，Marco的意思就是我的意思，他说什么你们做什么就行了。然后回去私下给这个手下使绊子，没多久就把人弄死了。所有人都以为是罗伊斯干的，纷纷觉得这个人太可怕了，我不能惹他

其实他还是在背后指点过罗伊斯什么事你该怎么处理，怎么分辨这个人是哪种性格，然后不同的人你得怎么对付之类的，反正罗伊斯的手段基本是他一手调教出来的，所以做事也很有狐媚的风格，狐媚就挺满意的。道上就流传说罗伊斯是狐媚情人，恃宠生娇仗着狐媚宠他手握大权架空狐媚吧啦吧啦，狐媚每次听人汇报都要跟罗伊斯绘声绘色的描述一遍，罗伊斯扶额

后来就是这个传闻太有名了，大家纷纷觉得很对，都惊动狐媚他爹了，他爹还特意打了个电话来关心一下你又找男朋友了？电话还是罗伊斯给接的，狐媚在忙要他开的免提，听完这句狐媚就看了眼罗伊斯然后开始疯笑。笑完以后解释了下没有啦，我最近跟那些官老爷打交道呢每天心累的要死，道上的事虽然都是Marco处理但是发生了什么我一清二楚你别瞎担心了吧啦吧啦

罗伊斯后来跟狐媚相处多了，也知道他这个人的性格了，感情又比较好也算自己人嘛，在狐媚面前是挺任性的，有时候帮狐媚办了个很操心或者很劳力的事情也不会给狐媚好脸色，有时候还是狐媚端茶倒水的哄他。反正就是一个非常让人误会的相处模式

但其实罗伊斯是很了解他的，知道阿花是狐媚心里的一根刺，如果有人戳到这根刺狐媚会炸的非常可怕。也知道狐媚对他不是那个感情，虽然外人很多背地里都说他是靠脸和身体爬了狐媚的床才有这个位置的，他也就是冷笑一下

因为这个效果就是狐媚要的，让人觉得他还是个人是有弱点的，但是弱点是马尔科罗伊斯，基本也是等于没什么弱点，但谈判的时候偶尔有人点一下，狐媚也就顺势让个步，就让别人觉得他精虫上脑没个下限也无所谓。对罗伊斯来说嘛，保镖和“大嫂”说的话分量还是不一样的，对他也有好处，所以误解就误解了

莱万是东欧那边的老板，来找狐媚是因为他想做外围的买卖，狐媚是自己手里有人脉消息的那种大老板，莱万想做狐媚的下线。狐媚看上他的地盘，因为东欧本来他插不进手，一开始就让罗伊斯去跟他谈，说不要提别的，就跟他谈外围的事，别的事我们一步一步来

莱万对罗伊斯第一印象非常好，又好看又能干，想想又觉得奇怪为什么他乐意给狐媚做保镖【罗伊斯自己介绍的】，结果手下一打听，说哪里是保镖，他是狐媚的情人，手握大权架空狐媚的那种，莱万>0<，没看出来啊，色字头上一把刀啊

然后就利益分配啊之类的事情谈了好久，特别胶着，罗伊斯也没想到莱万这么难搞，回去跟狐媚吐槽了好几句，狐媚倒是意料之中，说你不用太上心，他不傻，要价这么离谱是想逼我出面处理，我偏不，你就跟他耗着，爱谈不谈

莱万发现罗伊斯开始对他态度消极，爱答不理的，想了想还是说这样太拖了，我要见胡梅尔斯，直接跟他谈。罗伊斯瞪了他一眼然后拨了个电话给狐媚开了免提，狐媚其实刚睡醒，听了罗伊斯说的话就进入那种全身套路准备怼人的状态，很不满的跟莱万说所以你这几天每天都把Marco从我身边拉走就是为了做这些表面文章？你觉得买点外围消息算得上什么大事么？还需要我来跟你谈？最后说Marco你别理他了，回来吧，我在卧室等你宝贝儿，然后就把电话给挂了。罗伊斯心里吐槽了一句妈的智障，就把电话收起来走人了，留下莱万一脸懵逼

后来当然也不可能真的不谈嘛，莱万被怼过以后就比较老实，跟罗伊斯谈好了条件，罗伊斯按狐媚的意思要求派几个兄弟去当地看着点生意，莱万也没拒绝。外围的合作谈好以后莱万赚了不少，他有了实力就想扩张地盘，刚好狐媚自己也是做军火的，就借着合作的关系问狐媚买一批军火。这回倒是见到狐媚了，他就发现狐媚跟罗伊斯的关系比较奇怪，并不像情人，应该就是比一般老板下属关系更好点的那种，他就侧敲旁击的问了罗伊斯，果然他们其实是关系比较铁的兄弟，莱万就开始有点掩饰不住对罗伊斯的意思了

后来就借着生意的事三天两头去找罗伊斯献殷勤，各种追求他，罗伊斯也挺欣赏他的能力和性格的，合作过几次大生意，慢慢对他也有好感了，两边关系也挺好的，派去的手下在帮狐媚收集情报，狐媚也没提要收拾莱万的事，罗伊斯就默默跟莱万在一起了

这时候狐媚想抢莱万地盘的事被莱万知道了，就派人去刺杀狐媚，罗伊斯发现其中一个杀手他见过，是莱万的人，就把人全杀了没留任何活口。狐媚听说了就特别意外，因为罗伊斯以前不是这么做事的，然后检查尸体发现有个人的纹身是东欧那边的风格，就猜到了

狐媚去跟罗伊斯一对一谈话，说你看上莱万了？marco你知道我无所谓你跟谁在一起，但是东欧的地盘我很需要，送上门来的肉，我不可能放过。你知道我这些年是要做什么，也知道为了达到这个目的我可以不择手段不惜一切代价，我很喜欢你marco，别逼着我在这个目的和你里面做选择，你不会想知道答案的

然后罗伊斯就知道狐媚肯定是不可能放过莱万了，就去跟莱万说你走吧，只要你把地盘交出来我可以保证你的生命安全。他知道在不妨碍狐媚的前提下狐媚还是比较好说话的，要他放过莱万问题也不大

莱万试图说服罗伊斯跟他走，说狐媚毕竟不熟悉东欧的事，我们还是有希望的吧啦吧啦。罗伊斯表示不行，他是我老板，我不会帮你对付他的，莱万特别气就说你是不是真的喜欢他！你就能为他对付我吗？！罗伊斯想想自己帮他灭口真是哔了狗了，什么话都不想说就跑了

然后一回去，狐媚就跟他说已经准备好了去干掉那些首脑接手地盘了。罗伊斯…他就很犹豫，因为刚跟莱万吵完就算现在去让他跑他也不会听吧，另一边他也确实不想背叛狐媚，反正挣扎很久还是跟狐媚走了，路上就吞吞吐吐的跟狐媚说，我知道lewy派人刺杀你，以你的脾气是不会留他的命的，但是能不能看在我的面子上放过他，我会派人把他送到安全屋看管起来，不会再让他接触道上的人了。他说完狐媚看了他很久没说话，罗伊斯都方了，狐媚才慢悠悠的说人长大了，果然心就不在了。罗伊斯很着急要辩解，狐媚打断他说，我记得我刚刚跟大家布置任务的时候有说过，我们要对付的是另一个老大，不是莱万，你根本一句话都没听是不是…

反正都是东欧的人，狐媚觉得莱万不是那么好对付，之前人手已经安插下去了，也算了解那个老大，感觉是个软柿子，另外他也不是第一天知道罗伊斯跟莱万有问题了，也不想故意让罗伊斯难做，换个目标也无所谓，就决定对另一个人下手了。之前没跟罗伊斯说也是有意想看看他会怎么做的意思，发现罗伊斯骗他以后他丢了个器在罗伊斯口袋里，听到罗伊斯说不会对付他就算了，如果罗伊斯真跟莱万跑了他肯定也会顺手怼了莱万的。因为罗伊斯实在是知道他太多秘密了，要是跟莱万跑了，他也是不能忍的，真要那样的话，不管他舍不舍得都是要灭口的

最后罗伊斯帮着狐媚搞定了另一个东欧老板，莱万也知道了这个事，就觉得自己冤枉罗伊斯了，想联系他，但是罗伊斯不理他，打电话发信息什么的都没用，莱万就想当面见见他，但是去了见到的是狐媚，被冷嘲热讽的怼跑了

罗伊斯是去东欧处理当地的事去了，因为他后来不联系莱万了嘛，狐媚难得有闲情逸致就问你们这是吵架了？罗伊斯说没，我们分手了。狐媚就哦~~~那你最近应该也不想见他，去东欧帮我做话事人吧，然后就把人打发过去了

莱万一直找不到人，罗伊斯在东欧干的风生水起，又吞了一大块地盘，莱万听说了以后觉得奇怪，狐媚一直在西欧各种官面上的场合露面，那东欧那边一定是要有一个他的心腹的，想来想去这个人应该就是罗伊斯，所以他最近才怎么都找不到人。于是他去找了狐媚谈合作，他那个时候多少看出来了点狐媚的目的，因为之前狐媚的人在他地盘上就偷偷打听当年阿花那个杀手组织的总部，罗伊斯说起这个事又态度暧昧，他就去找狐媚谈说我能给你提供他们的情报，但你必须保证不能动我的地盘，还有我要罗伊斯。狐媚说可以，我对你的地盘没兴趣，marco那边，我只能告诉你他在哪儿，你们的关系我无能为力，虽然我可以命令他去爬你的床，但我拒绝这么做。莱万气的快把椅子的扶手捏断了，拂袖而去说我也不需要这种命令！反正这样就算合作了

狐媚那边，他终于黑吃黑掉了阿花以前的杀手组织，把当年参与这个事的人一个个叫过来问才知道，当年根本就没人找到阿花的尸体，组织里去参与搜救和清场的人都说因为现场有很多血迹又找不到人，拷问目标对方就大笑说他已经死了，我连尸体都不会留给你们，所以大家都以为他已经死了，也没有再追查，但其实阿花还是有可能活着的。狐媚疯了一样用了手里所有的关系把当初事发地周边的几个城镇筛了一遍，果然找到了阿花

阿花当年失血过多，好不容易逃出包围圈就昏倒了，被路人救了送到小镇里的医院，好在他自己身上带了大量凝血剂和消炎药，身体素质也可以，最后被救活了。但大脑因为失血过多深度昏迷过很久，失忆了，所以就留在了当地的一个小镇上生活

找到人以后狐媚就想把他带走，阿花看他出现的排场就觉得他不是个好人，觉得狐媚是编故事骗他的，拒绝跟他走。对阿花他总不能用强的嘛，想了半天然后问你是不是有一个戒指，挂在脖子上的，是素戒，内圈刻了M.H，那个戒指是我给你的，你没带起来是因为我当初买错号了，你带不下，给你之后你突然收到任务还没来得及换，所以你挂在了项链上，我们说好等你回来以后我带你去换一个合适的。阿花想到还真有，自己还好奇了很久这是什么，才相信他

阿花以前是杀手，虽然很多东西是没办法才去做的，但之前在一起的时候他有时候晚上会惊醒，毕竟还是有很多不好的回忆。狐媚发现他失忆了以后就说你不要想了，我会重新追你的，以前的事忘了就忘了，没关系的

把阿花带回去了以后狐媚就休了大假带着阿花去美洲游山玩水度蜜月，道上的事全部丢给了罗伊斯，罗伊斯天天忙成狗，背后各种问候狐媚全家【狐媚天天打喷嚏】也没空理莱万的殷勤

最后胡花肯定是在一起了，豆腐丝还在纠缠


End file.
